Blood Path
by Mystified Shadow
Summary: His fur, the color of blood. Born from a murder and traitor. Being Hunted by the other clans in fear he might grow up to be a cold blooded murder like his father. Named Bloodkit because of his mother who abandoned him to follow the love of her life. Being Hunted makes him wonder about his birth. But Thunderclan is determined to not let him know.
1. Prologue

Wails and battle cries filled the air. A white she-cat with silver paws and tail tip hissed in frustration, she wanted to fight. To kill. The thought of blood being spilled sent shivers down her spine. A ripple of pain passed through her. Snowbird tried standing up only, only for a pale cream she-cat to push her down.

"Your having kits Snowbird! Your thirst for blood is too much!," hissed the pale cream she-cat pushing a paw on her belly.

"Berryspots," she muttered at the medicine cat. Another white she-cat entered pushing a stick towards her. Her mother, Frostberry. Snowbird took the stick in her jaws as another ripple of pain passed through.

"Push Snowbird," murmured Frostberry stroking her belly with her tail. She remembered all the memories when Frostberry would do that. Frostberry was a white she-cat with small silver spots and the most beautiful amber eyes. All the warriors fell head over paws for her but she choose Birchclaw, a brown tabby tom with frosty blue eyes. He would of been deputy if it weren't for Marshfur. Whitestar was a complete mouse-brain for choosing his own kin as deputy. If Birchclaw became leader he would surely make Snowbird deputy. Snowbird hissed, as she pushed. A kit sliding out. Berryspots nipped the sac and licked it's fur the wrong way. She pushed the kit to suckle. Snowbird looked down in disgust and triumph. It's fur was like the color blood, red with a white underbelly. But it was small, to puny to survive.

"Frostberry! The rogues are breaking into the nursery," said a frightened mew. Snowbird looked up to see the other queen, Fireflower slashing at grabbing paws trying to break in. Her father, Birchclaw joining the fight for the nursery. After a few minutes, Birchclaw broke off from the fight as Marshfur came to help. He ducked inside and towards his daughter. He nuzzled Frostberry before looking down. His face contorted with fear and disgust.

"Snowbird. What have you done," hissed Birchclaw backing away from his daughter and mate.

"What is it Birchclaw," murmured Frostberry taking a step towards her mate.

"That kit! It's father is the murder that's leading this battle! He turned my sweet daughter into a bloodthirsty monster," snapped Birchclaw taking a look at the kit once more. Snowbird shook her head. She didn't care about the kit, or her parents. All she cared about was her mate. And Blood. It was her obsession.

"Birchclaw! The rogues are-," started Fireflower but a loud crack and Fireflower was pushed through the floor. A dark ginger tom and a russet tom entered. Flameclaw the russet tom and Talonclaw the dark ginger tom.

"Snowbird," meowed the russet tom rushing towards her and covering her face in licks.

"Stay away from my daughter," hissed Birchclaw stepping in front of Snowbird.

"Talonclaw. Flameclaw, what have you done to my daughter," hissed Frostberry crouching over Snowbird. Those hisses and growls made Flameclaw take a step back.

"Frostberry," drawled Talonclaw. "Remember those days we spent curled up together, looking at the stars. But you chose Birchclaw over me," he hissed. Frostberry snarled at him. He lifted up a paw, examining his long hooked claws. "It's a shame and win for me. I was only suppose to kill Snowbird. But since my son was born a half a moon before and they fell in love. Made my plan better."

"You didn't have a mate! Who is your son's mother," she snapped.

"My mate is a rogue. Rose. A beautiful she-cat but not as pretty as you," he meowed simply examining Frostberry again. She just glared at him intensely, while Birchclaw stood beside her. Snowbird shoved Frostberry off and picked up her puny kit. She dropped the kit at Talonclaw's and Flameclaw's paws. Flameclaw smiled gently at the mewing kit but Talonclaw looked at in disgust.

"This kit is a weakling! I expected better," snarled Talonclaw lashing out at Snowbird. His paw caught her muzzle and she fell to the ground. Blood welling up in the wound of her muzzle.

"Snowbird," yowled Birchclaw launching himself at Talonclaw. Hissing and spitting they rolled outside. The battle fell quiet as the two toms clawed each other. Snowbird watched in amusement at the battle. Talonclaw was clearly winning. She sat at the nursery entrance, with her annoying puny kit beside her.

"Birchclaw!" The battled turned their heads to see a brown tom with ginger paws run after Birchclaw. Redpaw was trying to save his mentor. Redpaw launched himself onto Talonclaw's back, hissing and he sunk his claws into his back.

"Redpaw don't," yowled Birchclaw. Redpaw turned his head to face Birchclaw, he tried to turn his head quickly but it was too late. Talonclaw pinned Redpaw down and raised a paw to deliver the killing blow. Birchclaw stood up weakly and leaped onto Talonclaw. He landed on Talonclaw's back and without hesitation bit into his neck. Talonclaw let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground. With all his strength left, Talonclaw leaned up and sank his claws into Birchclaw. The tom let out a wail of surprise falling to the ground beside Talonclaw. He was already dead, his eyes glazing over. Birchclaw turned his head, smiling gently at Redpaw who was watching his mentor bleed to death. The rogues were already gone but Flameclaw sat there his face expressionless. Snowbird sat beside him, her mewing kit begging for milk but she pushed the runt aside.

Birchclaw faced Snowbird and Frostberry who sat there frozen. Her former love dead and her mate dying in front of her eyes.

"I love you Frostberry, Snowbird. Please don't choose the path of Blood," coughed Birchclaw. Finally his eyes glazed over, blood pooling around the two bodies. Snowbird sat there satisfied with the blood shed.

"He was weak. Not fighting for the position of deputy. I'm glad he's dead," snarled Snowbird finally getting enough of the kit. She picked him and tossed him to the side. Frostberry sat there mortified.

"Don't choose the path of blood. Your kit, Snowbird. Think of your kit," whispered Frostberry, curling her white tail over her paws.

"I don't care about it. But one thing Mother before you go. It's name is Bloodkit," spat Snowbird. She flashed a twisted grin as Frostberry was crouched over Birchclaw, her face contorted with confusion.

In one quick movement, Snowbird was next to Frostberry, sinking her fangs into her neck. She grinned and dropped the body. Her mother now dead, her beautiful mother. Where she "supposedly" got the looks from. With one last look at her dead parents she turned towards her mate.

"Come on Flameclaw, let's go," ordered Snowbird racing out of camp with Flameclaw on her tail.

The watched them go, devastated. There was no other casualties except Frostberry and Birchclaw. Whitestar heaved himself to his paws, glancing around.

"Wolfrain!" he called out to his daughter. The she-cat looked up, the fur around her eyes stained with tears. "Take Bloodkit out and leave him." Wolfrain looked up at her father like he was crazy. She opened her mouth to retort but Berryspots beat her too it.

"Whitestar, it's a kit. We can't neglect a kit," hissed Berryspots as she applied a poultice to Wolfrain.

"And I'm leader so do what I say. The kit can grow up to be a murder! We don't need that," retorted Whitestar flexing his claws. Wolfrain glanced at Berryspots, spotting her face contorted with anger. She sighed, walking towards the kit. She scooped it up and headed out. Bloodkit's fur was the color as blood, she could see why Snowbird named it like that. Her fascination with blood scared Wolfrain. She was the only one who knew she was seeing Flameclaw. She could of prevented all this, but yet she didn't. Was she that desperate for love, she tried to steal Snowbird's lover who knew nothing that she was meeting Flameclaw. She sighed.

Once Wolfrain was far enough from camp, near the abandoned twoleg nest. She dropped the mewing kit. She stared at Bloodkit, a feeling sprouting inside her. Her father would approve. Starclan would not approve. She needed to choose. The fear of Bloodkit rising up to be a cold-blooded murder or the guilt of killing a innocent kit that doesn't follow his father's footsteps. Wolfrain raised a silver paw. She closed her eyes and slammed down.

**This is so late! I am so sorry. The allegiances will be out soon. But I hope you enjoy and review. **


	2. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader - **Whitestar - White tom with grey flecks and bright vivid yellow eyes: 47 moons

**Deputy - **Marshfur - Dark brown tom with white ears and muzzle and bright pale green eyes: 34 moons

**Medicine Cat - **Berryspots - A pale cream she-cat with heather eyes and black spots: 70 moons

**Warriors**

Willowtail - White and Dark brown she-cat with green eyes: 65 moons

Mintheart - White and Light brown she-cat with green eyes: 65 moons

Maplefrost - Brown calico she-cat with pale blue eyes: 49 moons

Smokeblaze - Smokey, dark grey tabby tom with fiery amber eyes: 41 moons

Robinwhisker - Brown tom with white flecks, paws, tail tip and chest with pale vivid blue eyes: 34 moons

Wolfrain - Dark grey blue she-cat with silver chest, muzzle, paws and tail tip with dark yellow eyes: 34 moons

Adderfang - A dark brown tom with pale underbelly and amber eyes: 30 moons

Cherryfeather - Dark russet and white tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes: 28 moons

Flamestripe - Fluffy silver tabby tom with light grey tabby markings and fiery amber eyes: 24 moons

Eagledawn - Sleek, black she-cat with a white head and tail, with golden vibrant eyes, paws and tail tip and a fluffy feathery golden neck: 24 moons

Hawksight - Big, broad-shouldered, light brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes, long curved claws and a huge head and paws: 18 moons

Snowflurry - A white tom with flecks of black and green eyes: 17 moons

**Apprentices**

Owlpaw - Fluffy white she-cat with brown eyes: 6.5 moons: Mentor - Cherryfeather

Redpaw - Brown tom with ginger paws and green eyes: 6.5 moons: Mentor - Willowheart

Lizardpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with lighter flecks and darker stripes with icy green eyes: 8 moons

**Queens**

Fireflower - Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes: 32 moons: Mate Smokeblaze: Cinderkit - Fluffy smoky grey tabby she-cat with fiery amber eyes, Scorchkit - Long-haired ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes, Nightkit - Ginger tabby tom, half of his face is dark grey tabby, one green eye and one blueish green eye: 4 moons

Lightfeather - A pale silver she-cat with grey paws and dark blue eyes: Mate Snowflurry: 14 moons: Kits - Silverkit - A pale silver tom with green eyes, Ravenkit - A black and white tom with green eyes, Featherkit - A silver she-cat with grey paws and tail tip and dark blue eyes: 5 moons

Bloodkit - a red furred tom, his pelt the color of blood with one white paw and green eyes: 2 moons

**Elders **

Silversky - Pale silver tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and pelt laced with scars, yellow eyes: 95 moons

Snakefang - Calico dappled dark brown tom with snake like yellow eyes: 79 moons

Shadeleaf - Jet black, medium furred tom with one deep dark grey eye and the other cloudy and a scar running through it: 62 moons: Retired early to Blindness in one eye

**Shadowclan**

**Leader - **Guststar - Small grey and black she-cat with large blue eyes and a scar on her muzzle and white ear tips

**Deputy - **Silvercloud - Stunning lithe she-cat with long legs and long pure white fur and very pale blue/silvery eyes: 32 moons

**Medicine Cat - **Brightweb - Fluffy brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and grey paws

**Warriors**

Ravenfeather - Pure black she-cat with bright amber eyes: 53 moons

Sparrowfeather - Pure black she-cat with bright amber eyes: 53 moons

Redmaple - Long-legged fiery red tabby with one dazzling green eye and a piercing icy blue eyes: 45 moons

Moonstream - Lean black tom with thick fur and blue eyes with darker and lighter rings: 36 moons

Goldenleaf - Lithe golden tabby tom with grey eyes and a long fluffy tail: 32 moons

Streamtail - Striking silver tabby she-cat with white paws and icy blue eyes: 30 moons

Reedstripe - A faintly striped russet tom with green eyes: 30 moons

Creekpond - Ginger, brown and white tabby tom with dark green eyes: 29 moons

Nightripple - Black she-cat with a white paw, white mark on her forehead and blue eyes: 28 moons

Iceheart - A white she-cat with silver paws and tipped tail with dazzling amber eyes: 16 moons

Orangesplash - Fluffy lean orange tabby tom with grey eyes and silver paws: 12 moons

Stormtail - Lean pale grey she-cat with silver stripes and icy blue eyes: 12 moons

**Apprentices**

Mudpaw - White and brown tabby tom with leaf-green eyes: 13 moons

Acornpaw - Small fluffy dark grey she-cat with piercing amber eyes and a white slash over her chest and paws: 11 moons

Lightningpaw - Pure white tom with silver/blue eyes and a lightning bolt shaped black marking on his chest: 11 moons

**Queens**

Wishsong - Long-furred jet black she-cat with piercing amber eyes and dark grey paws: 40 moons: Mate Redmaple: Kits - Emberkit - Handsome jet black tom with fiery red stripes,paws, muzzle with one grey eye and one icy blue eye: 4 moons

Shademark - Jet black she-cat with deep green eyes: 24 moons: Shimmerkit - Small, silver fluffy tabby tom with light grey markings and shiny yellow eyes: 5 moons: Crowkit - Smoky grey almost black tom with cloudy pale blue eyes (Momentarily Blind): Stonekit - Small black tom with white paws and tail tip with icy blue eyes

Stonewish - Grey she-cat with darker flecks, one white paw and vivid yellow eyes: 25 moons: Mate Creekpond: Kits - Splashkit - Grey she-cat with ginger flecks and blue eyes, Daisykit - Dappled brown, white, grey she-cat with yellow eyes, Ripplekit - White tom with grey-blue flecks, paws, chest and a black tail with green eyes

**Elders**

Frostpatch - Once Pretty she-cat with dark grey fur and silver stripes with pale grey eyes: 100 moons

Honeystriple - Once handsome huge golden long-furred tom with honey gold stripes and dazzling amber eyes: 96 moons

**Windclan**

**Leader - **Willowstar - Pale creamy yellow and white dappled she-cat with calm bright green eyes: 54 moons

**Deputy - **

**Medicine Cat - **Ryewhisker - Silver tom with black paws and icy blue eyes: 29 moons

Apprentice: Lakepaw

**Warriors**

Swiftclaw - Black she-cat with white paws, underbelly, ears, tail tip and dark blue eyes: 57 moons

Runningstorm - Black tom with icy blue eyes: 57 moons

Bramblefire - Russet brown and golden tabby tom with black stripes and bright yellow eyes: 54 moons

Aspenfeather - Dark brown tom with darker brown flecks and icy blue eyes: 54 moons

Scarletfoot - Grey and black dappled she-cat with amber eyes: 36 moons

Sheepnose - Fluffy white tom with yellow eyes: 29 moons

Stormheart - Pretty grey and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes: 28 moons

Quickflight - Small Golden yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 15 moons

Breezyleaf - Solid black she-cat with green eyes and a leaf shaped patch on her chest: 15 moons

Stripefur - A grey tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes: 13 moons

Robinwing - Dark russet she-cat with hazel green eyes: 12 moons (Was a Loner)

**Apprentices**

Treepaw - Brown tom with white paws and amber eyes: 8 moons: Bramblefire

Sunnypaw - Pale sandy she-cat with white paws and amber eyes: 8 moons: Aspenfeather

Strikepaw - Black and russet tabby tom with vivid yellow eyes: 6 moons: Mentor Quickflight

Oakpaw - Dark brown and black tabby she-cat with bright green eyes: 6 moons: Sheepnose

Lakepaw - Light grey and gold tabby she-cat with calm bright blue eyes: 6 moons: Ryewhisker

Lostpaw - Grey,black, white and gold dappled she-cat with bright calm amber eyes: 6 moons: Willowstar

**Queens**

Quaileye - Smoky black and grey speckled she-cat with deep dark green eyes: Mate Aspenfeather: 48 moons:

Kits - Honeykit - Dark gold and white tabby she-cat with deep dark blue eyes,

Swiftkit - Smoky black and white dappled she-cat with ice calm green eyes,

Brackenkit - Dark brown and black dappled tom with deep calm blue eyes,

Cloudkit - White and silver dappled tom with dark green eyes: 2 moons

**Elders**

Blackstorm - Black tom with white ears and pale blue eyes: 88 moons

Cedarfrost - Dark grey tabby tom with white paws and ears and dark blue eyes: 82 moons

**Riverclan**

**Leader - **Nightstar - black tom with icy blue eyes: 52 moons

**Deputy** - Frogspring - White and brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes: 28 moons

**Medicine Cat** - Basilpelt - Black, white, grey tom with pale green eyes: 32 moons

Jayleaf - White and pale silver tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes: 28 moons

**Warriors - **

Whiteleg - Brown tom with a white leg and scars on his shoulders with green eyes: 78 moons

Barkpelt - Brown tom with a white leg and blue eyes: 78 moons

Halfshade - Two tone she-cat with one blue and one green eye: 78 moons

Morningwing - Small pale brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 54 moons

Troutleap - White and grey tom with green eyes

Streamwind - Black and silver tabby tom with deep blue eyes: 48 moons

Hazelheart - Brown and black she-cat with blue eyes: 32 moons

Waterbreeze - White and pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes: 28 moons

Sageleaf - Small white she-cat with dark green eyes: 27 moons

Breezefire - a pure black tom with orange/amber eyes: 24 moons

Blazeheart - a orange/gold tom with green eyes and one white paw: 19 moons

**Apprentices**

Willowpaw - Pretty, long-haired, light gray tabby she-cat with light blue eyes: 13 moons

Minnowpaw - long furred black she-cat with blue eyes: 7 moons

Pebblepaw - Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes: 7 moons

**Queens**

Ottersplash - blue-grey tabby she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye: 42 moons: Mate Nightstar: Dewkit - blue-grey tom with light green eyes, Spashkit - black and white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Shimmerpool - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes: 32 moons: Stayed a Queen Permanently

**Elders**

Birdshadow - a white and dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and a silver tail: 78 moons


	3. Chapter 1

The sun shone on the trees, letting some filter into the camp. The camp was quiet except for the murmurs of the warriors. Red and orange rays shot through the sky. The sun climbing its way slowly towards the sky. Bloodkit opened his eyes slowly, adjusting them to the light. He glanced around, Fireflower curled around her kits. He stood up slowly, walking over to Lightfeather. Her flank rising up and down peacefully. She was supposedly her foster mother but Bloodkit knew she was wary of him.

He sighed, walking away from Lightfeather and towards the nursery entrance. He poked his head out, spotting Eagledawn nosing through leftover prey. Bloodkit swished his tail, stalking towards her. He let out a surprise yelp as he pounced on Eagledawn. He heard her emit a purr, falling to the ground. Bloodkit giggled as he batted playfully at Eagledawn.

"Alright Bloodkit," mewed Eagledawn gently pushing Bloodkit off of her.

"Aww come on Eagledawn," whined Bloodkit as Eagledawn stood up.

"I'm sorry Bloodkit. I have warrior duties. You should wait for the kits to wake up," meowed Eagledawn brushing her tail over her back. Bloodkit let out a huff, batting away Eagledawn's tail. He heard her pawsteps lead away from him. Shaking his pelt, he grabbed a vole. He trotted towards the nursery entrance. He plopped down on the dirt, biting into it. He relished the juicy meat. Lightfeather always said to respect prey but Bloodkit couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted to play with it, to maul it like any other warrior. Of course he couldn't do it because warriors were starting to wake up. He spotted a drowsy Lizardpaw starting to come from his den.

Munching on the vole, he felt an intense stare on his pelt. He turned to see Redpaw glaring at him. His green eyes glaring with intense hate. Bloodkit heard Willowheart calling Redpaw and finally his glare lifted. What's wrong with him thought Bloodkit as he finished his vole.

Bloodkit laid, basking in the sun waiting for the kits to wake up. At the sound of pawsteps he looked up. Fireflower and Lightfeather were both awake, and the scuffling of paws inside the nursery meant the other kits were awake.

"Bloodkit did you eat yet?" Bloodkit opened one eye, Lightfeather was playfully towering over him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Yeah, I ate a vole."

"Alright, Me and Fireflower are going out on a walk with our mates. Just to let you know," purred Lightfeather as he opened another eye in curiousity.

"Can I come," he squeaked jumping to his paws, swishing his tail in excitement.

"You have to be 6 moons old Bloodkit," informed Fireflower as she came up behind Lightfeather. Bloodkit lowered his ears and tail in defeat.

"Maybe the elders can tell you a story? Or Owlpaw can teach you some moves. I heard she is staying in camp because her mentor twisted a paw," purred Lightfeather trying to cheer Bloodkit. He looked up, staring at her with his emerald eyes.

"Alright, Have fun Lightfeather," meowed Bloodkit pushing his head into her chest. Purrs erupted from Lightfeather. Pulling away, Lightfeather headed out of camp with Snowflurry and Fireflower with her mate. Bloodkit stared after them, seeing Lightfeather's tail disappear through the bramble tendrils. Bloodkit trotted into the nursery spotting Silverkit and Scorchkit tussling on the ground.

"Can I join," he asked hesitantly, shivering as the kit turned to face him.

"Of course not Murder, maybe you end up kill us," spat Nightkit from where he was sitting beside Featherkit. Featherkit was more delicate and quiet and preferred not to talk ask much. But right now she was staring at him with her round dark blue eyes.

"Ignore Nightkit. Let's play Leader," purred Silverkit racing outside his littermates on her tail. Nightkit raced after him shooting Bloodkit a glare as he past. Featherkit was the only one who stopped by him.

"Are you alright," she asked quietly seeing Bloodkit flustered and sad.

"They don't like me. Lightfeather tries her hardest to show her dislike towards me. No one likes me," muttered Bloodkit staring at his paws. He felt a tail lift his head up and he saw Featherkit lifting his chin up with her tail.

"Being a queen is stressful, she has a handful of kits. She doesn't dislike you," murmured Featherkit nudging his shoulder. "Come on let's play Leader." Bloodkit smiled at her. Something warmed inside him as she smiled back racing towards the nursery entrance. Bloodkit followed after her sitting beside her as the kits sat in a circle.

"I'll be Silverstar of Riverclan," piped up Silverkit bouncing around.

"I'll be Featherstar of Skyclan," yowled Featherkit surprising every kit around her.

"I want to be Ravenstar of Shadowclan."

"Cinderstar of Windclan."

"Bloodkit can be Bloodstar of Thunderclan the ambitious leader," spat Nightkit glaring at him. But Featherkit stepped in before he could.

"Shut up Nightkit! He can be Redstar of Thunderclan! A better leader and cat than you'll ever be," snarled Featherkit. Bloodkit blinked at her in surprise but Featherkit seemed to smile. Her silver fur was forced flat once Nightkit lowered his gaze.

"Nightheart can be my loyal deputy," meowed Cinderkit brushing her against her brother's back to soothe down his bristling fur.

"Scorchkit can be Scorchblaze and my deputy," announced Silverkit glancing at the ginger tabby. Bloodkit nodded standing next to Featherkit.

"Skyclan! Thunderclan! Attack," yowled Featherkit pouncing on Cinderkit and bringing her down. Bloodkit slammed into Ravenkit batting at his soft belly. Bloodkit felt sink into her shoulder and drag him off of Ravenkit. Now he was staring into the eyes of Nightkit.

"It's all your fault Featherkit hates me Runt. She was suppose to be my mate but no. You were born but now you'll die," he snarled digging his claws into his shoulder. Bloodkit let out a yelp but Nightkit shoved his muzzle into the dirt. The yelp made everyone stop. Featherkit shoved herself to the front, growling as she did. Widening her eyes in astonishment as she glared at him.

"Nightkit what are you doing! Get off of Bloodkit," hissed Featherkit getting Nightkit's attention.

"What do you care about this runt! He is a murder and a traitor after all," growled Nightkit digging his claws into Bloodkit's belly. He let out a yowl alerting the clan. A dark blue grey she-cat raced towards them throwing Nightkit off. Wolfrain cuffed Nightkit hard shoving him to the ground. The tom let out a whimper.

"I'll let Whitestar and Fireflower decide your punishment," growled Wolfrain turning towards a bloody Bloodkit. "Let's get you to Berryspots," murmured Wolfrain picking up Bloodkit and shooting Nightkit one last glance.

Bloodkit emitted a whimper. Wolfrain entered the medicine cat den, putting Bloodkit down gently in a nest.

"Berryspots," she whispered. The pale cream she-cat walked from the shadows staring at her. Before looking down. Berryspots stared in horror racing towards her herb crevice.

"What happened," she asked as she plastering cobwebs on the wounds.

"Nightkit happened," hissed Wolfrain glancing down at Bloodkit.

"Don't get mixed up in that Wolfrain. Let Whitestar handle it," sighed Berryspots squeezing marigold on it. Wolfrain muttered a curse, her eyes softening as Bloodkit let out a whimper.

**Featherkit's POV**

Can't believe Nightkit would do that. That mouse-brain thinks he can get away with it. Featherkit sat there flicking her tail as Nightkit sat beside there smirking. Robinwhisker was sent to find Fireflower and because she was usually the quiet one. She was the most honest. Featherkit dragged a paw over her ear, glancing towards the medicine cat den.

"Nightkit! Featherkit! What happened." Featherkit turned to see Fireflower rushing towards them, Smokeblaze on her tail.

"What happened Nightkit. Did the runt hurt you," asked Smokeblaze his fur bristling as Nightkit nodded. "That little-"

"Smokeblaze hush. Whitestar needs us apparently. Come on Featherkit. Nightkit," meowed Fireflower turning to see Whitestar sitting on the HighLedge. Featherkit pushed past Nightkit, bounding towards the HighLedge. Poking her silver head, Marshfur sat by. Beckoning her in with his tail. She settled by Marshfur. Fireflower and Scorchblaze entered a moment after with Nightkit following. Then followed Whitestar. Once everyone settled, he narrowed his eyes.

"What happened," he asked curling his tail over his paws. "Nightkit first," he meowed once he saw Featherkit open her mouth. She turned towards Nightkit, his eyes showing fake sorrow.

"W-we were playing leader and Bloodkit pinned down Ravenkit. It looked like he was about to kill him. So I dragged him off and used force of my own," meowed Nightkit glancing up and Smokeblaze in support. Smokeblaze nodded, curling his tail over his son.

"My son did nothing wrong. We should of killed the runt when we had the-."

"Enough Smokeblaze. And not another word till I hear Featherkit's story," hissed Whitestar. "Say your story." Whitestar looked at Featherkit who looked at her grey paws.

"We were playing inside the nursery. Bloodkit came in and asked if he could join. Nightkit insulted him, calling him a murder. I came in telling the other kits to play leader. We did but when I fighting Cinderkit, I saw him pin down Ravenkit-," and Featherkit stopped when she saw Smokeblaze and Nightkit eyes light up.

"But it didn't look like he was going to kill him. And all of a sudden Nightkit comes over and drags him off. He whispered something in his ear and dug his claws into his belly," finished Featherkit glancing at Smokeblaze. His eyes were wide with disbelief.

"That she-cat with lying. Bloodkit got the best of her," spat Smokeblaze. Whitestar let out a warning growl.

"Smokeblaze," he warned. "Featherkit is a good kit. I believe she might be the next leader. Now Featherkit excuse us. Nightkit needs a punishment."

Featherkit nodded and left without a glance at Nightkit. She bounded down the HighLedge and towards the fresh kill pile. She should leave Bloodkit to his sleep. Featherkit spotting a mouse and picked it up by the tail. She dragged it towards the nursery, spotting Silverkit and Ravenkit tussling. She rolled her eyes at her brothers. Toms.

"Silverkit! Ravenkit! Do you want to share this," asked Featherkit loudly getting the attention of Silverkit. Allowing Ravenkit to pin him down.

"Thanks Featherkit!" purred Ravenkit trotting away from Silverkit and plopping down beside her. She nudged the mouse towards him indicating he took a bite first. Ravenkit purred, biting down.

**Bloodkit's POV**

Bloodkit whimpered as Berryspots squeezed marigold on the cobwebs. He heard the soothing words of Wolfrain as Berryspots continued. He let out a sigh, once Berryspots finished. He saw her shove the herbs back into the crevice except a few black seeds.

"This is poppy seeds. Helps to sleep," meowed Berryspots pushing the seeds towards Bloodkit. He gladly lapped them up curling into his nest. "Wolfrain, would you take care of Bloodkit. I;m going to collect herbs," asked Berryspots turning her head to the blue-grey she-cat. She nodded and stepped aside for the medicine cat to go out.

"Wolfrain, what did Nightkit mean murder," he asked weakly curling his tail around his body.

"Nothing, sweetheart. He was angry at something. Probably at Featherkit for ignoring him. The tom is practically drooling over her," purred Wolfrain softly. Bloodkit nodded, finally letting sleep wash over him.

**Wolfrain's POV**

Wolfrain sighed, stepping to the nest. She towered over him. His body looked frail and small compared to the other kits. He was smaller than other kits but more stronger which scared Wolfrain. His size can fuel his rage and ambition and his muscles can earn his way up to the Dark Forest. She brushed her tail along his spine, purring softly.

Wolfrain laid down in the nest, curling around him. She would not let anyone hurt him. He will grow up to be the strongest and bravest cat he can be. Not like his father. He must not know of his past.

**Review Please!**


	4. Battle of the 4 Clans

_**Review Replies :)**_

_**EnderoftheEnd - I was worrying that I wouldn't. I was debating should Eagledawn snap at the kit but I said nah, Nightkit can do all that because of jealously.**_

_**Sunripple - Thanks! I read your story about Bloodkit and I love it. Update Soon! **_

…_**..**_

Bloodkit watched from the fresh kill pile. Featherkit and her littermates were being groomed for their apprentice ceremonies. Whitestar was waiting on the HighLedge, watching them being groomed. A moon past since Nightkit attacked him. His punishment was a moon delayed of his apprentice ship and cleaning out the elders. Bloodkit curled his tail around his paws waiting for the apprentice ceremony to start.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting," yowled Whitestar. Bloodkit looked up spotting the littermates ushering to sit in front. Their pelts sleek and cleaned, not a fur out of place.

"Featherkit, Ravenkit, Silverkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw, Ravenpaw, Silverpaw. Ravenpaw your mentor Robinwhisker. I hope Robinwhisker will pass down all he knows on to you. Robinwhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have trained Hawksight well and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Ravenpaw."

Robinwhisker strutted forward leaning down to touch noses with Ravenpaw. "You'll do great," he whispered. Ravenpaw smiled puffing out his chest as he went to sit next to him.

"Silverpaw your mentor will be Eagledawn. Eagledawn you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be skilled and courageous. You will be the mentor of Silverpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Silverpaw."

They touched noses.

"Featherpaw your mentor will be Marshfur. You have trained Eagledawn well and shown yourself to be skilled and honorable. You will be the mentor of Featherpaw," finished Whitestar. The dark brown tom touched noses with she-cat.

"Featherpaw! Silverpaw! Ravenpaw!" cheered the clan. Bloodkit cheering Featherpaw's name the loudest. He purred and bounded towards them. His smile faded when he saw Featherpaw crowded the clan, ignoring Bloodkit. Bloodkit felt a pelt brush up against him. He turned to stare into the eyes of Redpaw. His green eyes flared with anger as he stared at Bloodkit.

"I doubt Featherpaw would want to hang out with a kit. Let alone a mouse-brain one," muttered Redpaw. He leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You should just end yourself now. The clans will be hunting you down soon," he whispered. Bloodkit felt his legs shake. Looking up, Redpaw was no where to be seen. Bloodkit shivered, veering away from the new apprentices. Bloodkit sighed, sitting down at the nursery entrance.

Lightfeather was sharing tongues with Snowflurry, a smile tugged on her lips. After congratulating her kits, she was with her mate. No longer burdened with Bloodkit. She was back to being a warrior now. And it looks like the Clan was happy. Ignoring Bloodkit. Life was good. Except for Bloodkit. Nightkit hated him, Redpaw hated him. Featherpaw was now an apprentice and no longer there for him.

Life wasn't perfect. Bloodkit sighed, Featherkit and her littermates disappeared into the great forest. And now he was stuck with the impossible Nightkit and his littermates for another moon.

"Bloodkit!" He perked up his ears, looking for the source of the voice. Lightfeather was coming towards him with Snowflurry on his tail. His face have a disbelief look.

"Lightfeather?"

"I wanted to tell you. I'll be staying with you in the nursery till you become an apprentice," she meowed happily. Bloodkit smiled, but it fell once he saw Snowflurry's grave face. Lightfeather seem to see that and turned towards her mate.

"Lightfeather, I don't think you should stay a queen for another 3 moons. Just for Bloodkit. Fireflower can take care of him -," started Snowflurry.

But Lightfeather cut him off. "For 1 moon. Snowflurry, Who else does he have? Tell me," snapped Lightfeather stomping her paw on the ground, glaring defensively at her mate.

"Very defensive Lightfeather. You never changed since we were apprentices," purred Snowflurry meeting her glare.

"Don't change the subject on me Snowpaw!" hissed Lightfeather. The she-cat turned towards a stunned Bloodkit. "Excuse us." He nodded watching the mates walk away bickering. He chuckled as the couple disappeared into the forest. Bloodkit flicked his tail, trotting towards the elders den. Hoping the other kits didn't catch him going into the stinky elders den. Bloodkit poked his head in spotting a beautiful pale silver tabby she-cat. The she-cat lifted her head, her yellow eyes sharp with recognition.

"Bloodkit?" the she-cat rasp. He stepped inside, revealing himself. The she-cat seemed to smile.

"Hey! Look who's here," purred Silversky flicking her tail at the other two elders. The she-cat stopped purring, and stared at the two elders who kept snoring. "And to believe I'm older then them," joked Silversky glancing at a giggling Bloodkit.

"Snakefang! Shadeleaf! Windclan is attacking!" yowled Silversky. Bloodkit watched the other shoot to their paws, pelts fluffed out.

"Where are those rabbit-eaters," growled Shadeleaf glancing around. Snakefang fluffed his fur down, in realization.

"Calm Down Shadeleaf, Silversky is playing with us," muttered Snakefang, sinking into his nest. Shadeleaf shot a glare at Silversky who was laughing. But once she recuperated, she gave her chest a few licks.

"Shadeleaf, Snakefang Bloodkit came to see us." Bloodkit waved a tail at the elders who seem to forget the joke.

"What brings you here Bloodkit," asked Snakefang curling his tail over his paws. Shadeleaf groaned lying on his back.

"Where did I get my name," he asked slipping into the den till he sat in front of the three elders. He saw the elders exchange a look of uneasiness. He glanced at Silversky and saw the flashbacks of memories were playing. After a few moments each of the elders seem to snap out of their trance. Snakefang shifted his paws, glancing nervously at Shadeleaf. His expression was grim.

"Bloodkit!" He perked his ears, glancing at the entrance. "I have to go," he sighed. Bidding a farewell to the elders, he walked outside. He saw Smokeblaze playing with his kits, Fireflower watching nearby. She seemed to perk up her ears at the sight of Bloodkit. She beckoned him with her tail. He gave a small sigh, trotting towards them. Smokeblaze seemed to stop at the sight of him, Nightkit on top of him gave a small growl.

"Yes Fireflower," he asked sitting down in front of the ginger queen. He could feel the burning glares of Smokeblaze and Nightkit burning a hole into his pelt.

"Where were you," she demanded nicely flicking his ear with her tail. Bloodkit batted it away, anger boiling in his stomach.

"Elders den, they were about to tell me a story," he meowed impatiently. Trying to keep the anger away from his voice.

"Do you have no more friends! That you have to end up with the stinky elders." Bloodkit whipped around, already knowing the source of the voice. Nightkit. The kit was sitting by his father's paws, smirking.

"Actually no, I came to the elders for advice. Since they are wise. Maybe you will end up as an elder, if you survive long enough," meowed Bloodkit curtly. Grinning as anger flared in his eyes.

"Come say it to my face Runt," spat Nightkit. Bloodkit calmly gazed at him. His fur was bristling and mismatched eyes burned with hatred.

"Nah, your daddy is protecting you." Bloodkit flicked his tail at Smokeblaze who growled in response. Nightkit didn't say anything but stood there seething. Bloodkit smiled in satisfaction, and bounded towards the fresh kill pile. He could feel Nightkit's glare on his pelt once more. But Bloodkit didn't push the feeling away that he could of easily ripped Nightkit's throat out. He unsheathe his claws, digging them into the dirt as he nosed through the fresh kill pile. He picked out a plump squirrel and settled beside the apprentice den. He bit into the squirrel, digging his claws into the dirt.

Halfway through the squirrel, he spotted Featherpaw's silver fur through the bramble tendrils. His eyes lit up when he saw those familiar dark blue eyes. Featherpaw seem to break away from her mentor and veer straight towards him. He swished his tail in excitement as Featherpaw plopped beside him.

"How's was touring the forest," he asked nudging the squirrel to her. Featherpaw pushed it away, shaking her head.

"Good, Marshfur taught me the hunting crouch. But other than it was boring," she answered back but her mind seem to be somewhere else. Bloodkit noticed that and nudged her shoulder. Featherpaw turned towards him, staring at him with her round dark blue eyes.

"What's wrong."

"We met a Shadowclan patrol and I met someone there. He was so nice and handsome. I think he likes me as well," purred Featherpaw softly. Bloodkit froze, a feeling of protecting washing over him.

"And he asked you to meet him," he asked monotone, trying not to let his overprotective feeling show. Featherpaw seemed to scowl at him for asking the question.

"Of course not Bloodkit! Lightningpaw and I know better. But I think he earned his warrior name right about now along with his sister Acornpaw." Bloodkit nodded slowly, not wanting to pick a fight with his only friend. Featherpaw scoffed at him once more before turned his head to the entrance. The bramble tendrils quivered and out stepped Silverpaw and Ravenpaw. Silverpaw was holding a mouse. He looked quite proud, puffing out his chest in pride while Eagledawn walked beside him, pride shining in her eyes.

"Silverpaw caught his first piece of prey," meowed Bloodkit noticing that Featherkit had gone back to her day dreaming of Lightningpaw. Featherpaw snapped her head up, glancing at her brother. She scrambled to her paws and raced to Silverpaw. He was showing off his prey to his parents who gasped in awe. He watched Featherpaw barrel into Silverpaw tussling. But he saw pride in Featherpaw's eyes. She was proud of her brother.

He sighed digging once again into the squirrel. He wished to have littermates he could be proud of. A better name and loving parents. He didn't have the memory of his parents. Wolfrain said they died young and couldn't of been more proud of him. But if they couldn't be more proud, why did they give him such a horrendous name. Bloodkit could also see regret and guilt swimming in Wolfrain's eyes as she told him. She was lying. Everyone in the clan was lying to him. They acted as if everything was okay when it wasn't.

He growled softly, pushing the half eaten squirrel away. Bloodkit rushed past Featherpaw and Lightfeather and ducked into the nursery. Fireflower was curled around her kits, who were begging for her to tell them a story. He settled in his nest, watching them enviously.

"Alright, What story do you want me to tell," chuckled Fireflower softly flicking Scorchkit's ear.

"Battle of the 4 Clans," piped up Nightkit from where he curled up closer to Fireflower's flank. Bloodkit pricked his ears, Battle of the 4 Clans. He curled his tail around his body, waiting for Fireflower to start the story.

"_Alright. Rosestar was the leader of Thunderclan, a beautiful dark ginger she-cat with a light ginger chest and dark green eyes. She was the smartest of the leaders. Flintstar was the leader of Windclan, a handsome black and grey tom with dark blue eyes. The second smartest leader. Furzestar was the leader of Riverclan, a dark brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt and yellow eyes. Mousestar was the leader of Shadowclan, a small dusky brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. _

_It all started with disappearances. First was Rosestar's sister Sandheart. Rosestar never found a body but a scent leading to Shadowclan border. She was outraged but knowing her sister, she would never run away with a tom to Shadowclan. Next was Furzestar's mate, Doelight. He found her body at Windclan border mauled and dead. Outraged with grief he attacked every Windclan patrol there was. Next was the death of Flintstar's littermates. Stagclaw and Willowheart died an in ambush from Furzestar's group. Flintstar grieved but knew battle wasn't the answer. _

_After that Furzestar declared battle on all 3 clans unless they join him. Mousestar joined him, only to get revenge on those who laughed of her size. Rosestar being as smart as she was, refused and joined with Flintstar._

_Everyone knew Flintstar and Rosestar had a bond no one could answer. Being in separate Clans never stopped them from loving each other. Since they were apprentices, they loved each other. But their ambition grew and soon they became leaders. Since they were joined together, they grew closer than ever before. And a moon after Furzestar declared war, Rosestar became pregnant much to the medicine cat's dismay. _

_They had three kits, born warriors. Shimmerpool a pure black she-cat with pale blue eyes. Leafheart a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Lionthorn - a dark grey tom with blue eyes. Rosestar and Flintstar couldn't be more prouder but knew the battle grew closer. _

_Then one day, Furzestar and Mousestar came marching over with a group of warriors demanding that they give up. Rosestar refused but Flintstar said think of the kits. _

"_No Flintstar! This lake needs 4 clans not 1. Four clans Flintstar! I will not disobey Starclan's wishes," she hissed._

"_You disobeyed Starclan's wishes when you had my kits!" he retorted._

"_Flintstar you wanted this kits as well. Furzestar name the time of the battle. We will be there," growled Rosestar turned her head to Furzestar. The tom just watched the argument with amusement._

"_In one moon at Dusk. Be there or we will be stomping down into your camp. Showing no mercy. Neither to elders or queens," he growled before turned away. Mousestar following suit. _

"_What have you done Rosestar. Your leading us to our death," roared Flintstar turning his head to his mate. Rosestar turned her sharp gaze to Flintstar making him flinch._

"_Me! Me! Flintstar! I'm trying to save us no matter what. And we are making this battle. Shimmerpool! Leafheart! Lionthorn! Take which ever warriors you need, make sure they're gone." Her kits nodded and hurried away. Rosestar turned from her "mate" and started walking away._

"_Rosestar don't walk away from this argument. I don't want our family to get hurt." Rosestar paused in her walking and turned once more. _

"_It's too late Flintstar. You already hurt me," she growled and turned once more._

…_._

_The day of the battle, Rosestar and Flintstar were gathering up their warriors. And headed out into Windclan territory. Mousestar and Furzestar were already waiting there warriors gathered behind them. Rosestar narrowed her eyes as Flintstar stopped in her path._

"_After all this Rosestar, I love you no matter what. And our kits," he meowed pushing his head into her neck. Rosestar backed away and veered around him. Tears were already clouding her eyes. She didn't know if she returned the feeling. _

"_Furzestar. I see you got a new mate," meowed Rosestar staring at the brown and black speckled warrior. Furzestar bristled._

"_Of course not Rosestar. This is Doelight's sister, Fawnclaw," hissed Furzestar. Rosestar narrowed her eyes as a pelt brushed against her._

"_Furzestar, Mousestar there is no need for all this violence. We can go back in peace,' yowled Flintstar. Rosestar glanced back, spotting her kits ready to fight. Rosestar couldn't stand the silence and turned to Flintstar._

"_I love you Flintstar more than life itself. And our kits," she murmured licking Flintstar's cheek. The tom returned the lick gazing into her eyes. Rosestar broke the gaze and turned to Furzestar._

"_Attack!" yowled Mousestar and raced towards them, Furzestar in the lead. Rosestar let out a battle cry and raced towards them. The pounding of pawsteps filled her ears, her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She watched clan collided with clan with screeches. Rosestar launched herself at Furzestar, seeing a grey blur race past her. She lifted her head, spotting Runningwind pinning down Mousestar. Of course, Runningwind loved Sandheart more than life and Starclan combined. He wants revenge. Rosestar turned her head to the biting Furzestar. _

"_We can end this Furzestar! Windclan didn't kill Doelight," pleaded Rosestar starring in the eyes of Furzestar. Before he could respond, a brown blur slammed into her. Fawnclaw. _

"_This is what you get for siding with murders," she spat raising a claw to strike. Rosestar desperately tried to kick her off but Fawnclaw suck her claws into her back leg. Suddenly the weight was knocked off. She saw her daughter, Leafheart standing over her. _

"_You okay mother," Leafheart asked pricking her ears in the battle of wails._

"_Fine Leafheart," she meowed shakily. Leafheart nodded and launched herself back into battle. Rosestar saw Runningwind biting Mousestar's neck taking a life away. She raced over knocking Runningwind off._

"_Enough Runningwind! There is too much bloodshed. Maybe Sandheart ran away. I know this isn't true for her. But let her go! I have to and it's best. Blood shed isn't the answer and you know that Runningwind," meowed Rosestar seeing Runningwind eyes soften. He nodded and raced away. She glanced down at Mousestar. She recovered from losing a life._

"_Mousestar stop this at once-," started Rosestar but Mousestar cut her off._

"_I know, I wanted everyone to feel my pain when they made fun of me. But now that is wrong. I am truly sorry about what happened to your sister," she meowed. Rosestar nodded and got off. Mousestar dipped her head and raced to Lionthorn, helping him defend off a few elderly apprentices._

_Furzestar was striking down her warriors. Rosestar growled and raced towards him. SHe slammed into him, raking her claws down her flank. Furzestar growled trying to reach her neck but Rosestar placed a paw on his neck._

"_Enough Furzestar-" _

"_Watch out Rosestar!" She looked up spotting Fawnclaw running towards her. Last minute she saw a gray blur. She let out a wail as someone pushed her out of the way. Looking up she saw Flintstar in Fawnclaw's jaws. She felt something gush up against her. She looked down and saw a slit in Furzestar's throat. She accidently cut him. Fawnclaw looked down dropping Flintstar and raced to Furzestar._

"_No! We were suppose to win this battle! I killed Doelight for nothing," wailed Fawnclaw. Rosestar looked up and saw Fawnclaw glance around. Growls and hisses met her and they crowded around her._

"_Why."_

"_Because that little fox-heart stole Furzestar from me! I loved him first, Doelight saw nothing but his pelt. I saw something better! But no Furzestar had to choose Doelight-" Rosestar was surprise to see Furzestar biting into Fawnclaw's neck. He let go letting her limp body drop to the ground. _

"_I am so sorry. If I would of know then I wouldn't wage a war. I was blinded by grief." Furzestar looked around at the bodies that littered the ground. Stopping at Flintstar._

"_It's alright Furzestar. They will rest well in Starclan."_

"_No Rosestar. Kill me. You have to. I only have 1 life left. It's for the best. It's time for Beechclaw to rule," he murmured. Rosestar looked hesitantly at the medicine cats who nodded. She took a step forward to a Furzestar. Raising a paw, she struck down. A blood gurgled followed by silence."_

"What happened next," interrupted Cinderkit.

"I was getting to that," purred Fireflower shifting in her nest.

"_So after the battle, things went back to normal. They buried and grieved especially Rosestar. She confessed her love against to Flintstar knowing that he was watching from Starclan. After a couple of moons she became mates with Runningwind. Knowing that he will be able to comfort her whenever. They loved each other, they grieved with each other. They had a litter, Sandfang and Flintheart. After all that, she died peacefully with the knowledge of what happened to Sandheart."_

"Wow!" gasped Scorchkit.

"I know. Now my little kits, go to sleep. I told you a story," murmured Fireflower resting her head next to her kits. Bloodkit shifted in his nest. Battle of the 4 clans. More like Battle of Grieving. Bloodkit sighed, digging his muzzle deeper in the nest. Finally letting exhaustion wash over him.

…**..**

**Yay! Featherpaw has a crush. And he is is Shadowclan! Battle of the 4 clans was an interesting story that I thought of a long time ago. I maybe make it into a story but who knows. Maybe after Blood Path. **

**Review Please! Or Flame, I will answer with an answer containing a few choice words. Mind you, those harsh words hurt people. **


	5. Suspicous

_**Review Replies**_

_**EnderoftheEnd - Aww! Thank you so much. c: **_

_**Sunripple - Maybe after Blood Path. I'm not sure yet actually. But Thank you**_

_**Guest - Thanks! c;**_

Bloodkit watched enviously as Nightkit and his littermates got groomed. Lightfeather had stayed in the nursery for him and he enjoyed her company. But she was usually out, walking and only came back to curl around him. So far Featherpaw had been staying far away from him, saying she needs to focus on her training. Bloodkit heard Cinderkit and Scorchkit snicker at a protesting Nightkit. He sighed, he will be the only one in the nursery.

Bloodkit stood up, marching past the kits. He saw Featherpaw talking with Owlpaw, a pretty pure white she-cat with the most beautiful round brown eyes. He wasn't in love with her just pointing her beautiful aspects. He saw Whitestar watching with amusement as Nightkit tried to escape from his mother's tongue. Bloodkit pricked his ears when he heard a rustling behind him. He whipped his head around to see a silver blur racing towards him. Bloodkit tried to react but he wasn't fast enough. The cat barreled into her, pinning him down. He feebly tried to scratch his attacker. But Bloodkit heard a light laugh and realized the attacker wasn't fighting back. He opened one to see Silverpaw standing on top of him. Featherpaw was laughing along with Owlpaw. He purred softly. Featherpaw's laugh was light and beautiful. Bloodkit snapped his attention to Silverpaw and pushed him off. He shook out his pelt, muttering a curse.

"It isn't funny," he grumbled giving his chest a few embarrassment licks. Silverpaw chuckled, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Oh come on Bloodkit, lighten up," meowed Featherpaw after she stopped laughing. Bloodkit narrowed her eyes at her making her flinch.

"You can't just come up and say lighten up. When all you done is avoid me. Your acting like if we were friends but you aren't acting like one to me," hissed Bloodkit shoving Silverpaw away. He spotted Featherpaw's hurt gaze but he ignored it. Silverpaw went to comfort his sister while glaring at Bloodkit.

"Apologize to her now," he snapped licking Featherpaw's ears.

"Why should I! All this clan has done is lie and lie. For what more lies!" growled Bloodkit. He stomped away feeling Silverpaw's glare on his pelt. Bloodkit shook his pelt and sat down at the nursery entrance. Nightkit, Scorchkit, and Cinderkit were now sitting in front of the HighLedge. The rest of the Clan gathered around them. He spotted Lightfeather leaning into Snowflurry by the fresh kill pile. He growled to himself. Lightfeather didn't care about him. She was glad to be out of the nursery. She would always disappear in the day and return at night to sleep with Bloodkit.

"Cinderkit, Scorchkit, Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw, Scorchpaw, Nightpaw. Cinderpaw your mentor will be Adderfang. I hope Adderfang will pass down all he knows on to you.

Adderfang. you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have trained Snowflurry well and you shown yourself to be honorable and skilled. You will be the mentor of Cinderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cinderpaw."

He paused to let them touch noses. Bloodkit shifted and saw fear in Cinderpaw's eyes. He could understand why. Adderfang was a tough teacher and only respected the best warriors. He could see disappoint in his eyes. He probably hoped for Nightkit thought Bloodkit.

"Scorchpaw your mentor will be Hawksight. I hope Hawksight will pass down all he knows onto you. Hawksight, you are ready to take on an apprentice, you had received excellent training from Robinwhisker and you shown yourself to be trustworthy and honorable. You will be the mentor of Scorchpaw."

They touched noses and he could see Scorchpaw happy with her mentor. Hawksight was rather bored than disappointed. Bloodkit snorted at him softly but no one payed attention to him.

"Nightpaw your mentor will be Maplefrost. I hope Maplefrost will pass down all he knows onto you. Maplefrost, you are ready to take on another apprentice, you have trained Lightfeather well. You will be the mentor of Nightpaw."

They touched noses.

"Cinderpaw! Nightpaw! Scorchpaw!" the clan cheered. Bloodkit cheered Cinderpaw and Scorchpaw's name but not Nightpaw. He wasn't suppose to be an apprentice till a moon later because of what happened. But it was because the elders put in a good word. Bloodkit snorted as the clan parted ways. He sighed, spotting Featherpaw daydreaming by the apprentice den. He shouldn't of snapped, he was angry. He stalked towards her sitting beside her. He grunted in annoyance when Featherpaw didn't snap out of her daydream. He nudged her shoulder and she jumped. Her silver fur bristled once she realized who it was.

"Bloodkit," she drawled, curling her tail over her grey paws.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, blushing fiercely as Featherpaw stared back at him. To his surprise, Featherpaw nudged his shoulder.

"It's fine Bloodkit. I understand what your going through. But next time talk to someone," she purred softly. Bloodkit nodded, glad to have his best friend back. "So, Bloodkit. Me and Lizardpaw have to go to training soon. I'll see you later." Featherpaw cocked her head, gazing at Bloodkit who physically flinched.

"Alright," he murmured softly. Featherpaw smiled, flicking his ear before racing off to Marshfur. He watched sadly as the pair disappeared. Sure he was happy he made up with Featherpaw but was sad that he had no one. His parents are gone, Thunderclan acts like everything is alright when it isn't. They didn't notice a lonely kit without parents. They moved on with life. Bloodkit suppressed a sigh once Lightfeather and Snowflurry passed by without a glance at her. He shook his head, padding towards the fresh kill pile. He picked off a shrew from the pile and glanced around camp. Only a few warriors were still in camp. He let out a long estranged sigh, picking off two more squirrels. He hauled them towards the elder's den hoping that they'd tell him a story. He peeked inside to see them having a quiet conversation together.

He coughed awkwardly bringing them out of the conversation.

"Look it here, Bloodkit brought us some plump squirrels. About time, those lazy apprentices didn't bring us any breakfast," meowed Snakefang. Bloodkit smiled nudging the squirrel to him. He grabbed a squirrel for himself nudging the other for Shadeleaf and Silversky to share. Bloodkit gave him a look making Snakefang look uncomfortable.

"Yes I eat a lot." He purred settling down himself, biting into the mouse.

"So young Bloodkit, do you want us to tell you a story." Bloodkit stared at his mouse thinking hard of what he should say. "Don't know much stories do you," continued Snakefang between bites. Bloodkit shook his head.

"What should we tell him Silversky," glancing at pale silver who was too busy digging to the mouse. She looked up a moment to see them looking at her expectantly.

"Battle of the 5 Clans," offered Silversky. Snakefang nodded, he couldn't resist a smile. Bloodkit suppressed a sigh, he already heard Battle of the 4 Clans but he didn't want to disappoint Snakefang. He already began to tell the story. So instead he settled down, curling his tail around his body as he listened.

XxxX

Once the story was over, he said his goodbyes before trotting towards the nursery. A few cats were still milling around camp, but the rest were already asleep. Wolfrain was guarding camp. Snakefang's story was much more detailed than Fireflower's. But he didn't mind, he picked up a few necessary details that Fireflower never said. More than two cats disappeared but she failed to mention that. He trotted into the nursery, smelling the stale scents of Lightfeather. He sighed, scraping up the extra moss from his nest and tossing it outside. Lightfeather shouldn't sleep with him. He curled up in his nest, curling his tail over his nose.

It was a few hours when something poked him in the ribs. He let out a warning groan, flipping around. The paw seemed to keep prodding him till he opened one eye. Lightfeather was looming over him, curiosity swimming in her eyes.

"Where's my nest," she asked. He let out a groan. She woke her up for this!

"Outside you mouse brain. Your too blind to see of course," he snapped harshly, seeing her flinch at his harsh tone.

"Why is it outside," she asked gently her voice on the verge of breaking. He brought his paws to his eyes, flicking his tail side to side.

"Because you don't belong here. Go back to Snowflurry. You never cared about me anyways."

"But I do care about you," she argued, placing a tail on his shoulder. He hissed, batting at her tail with unsheathe claws. It caught her, slicing it deep. She let out a yelp and began licking her tail, whimpering.

"You think you care about me when you disappear in the afternoon. Coming back late at night then disappearing. Your never around when I need you!" he growled. Lightfeather let out a sigh, lowering her tail. "Just leave." Bloodkit closed his eyes, but he could hear her pawsteps grow farther. Anger and Sadness grew inside of him. He was angry at Lightfeather but he was also angry at his parents. He was sad that he never knew his parents, or why they gave him this horrendous name.

Cats thought he wouldn't notice the dark glares or mutters. But he did. Whispers of Don't let that thing get close to me or murder. He wasn't a murder, he was just kit! A innocent kit, or at least he thought. No one would talk about his parents but when he asked they stiffened. But they replied quickly with the usually answer. His father died protecting them for a fox and his mother died giving birth to me due to all the stress. Of course it was a lie, he could so easily.

But yet some gave him looks of pity. He didn't understand why but he couldn't take it! He wanted someone to look at him differently. He wanted someone to give him a normal look like they will at any other cat. Maybe even love. But what was he thinking! No one would love him with such a terrible name as that. He wanted to be the best warrior he can be, maybe even leader. But it was unlikely. They all think he was a murderous kit who lost their parents and might go mad with grief.

Featherpaw looked at him differently. With a friendly look and some unknown emotion that lingered in her eyes when she stared at him. Somehow he felt a feeling grow when Featherpaw was near. He couldn't express it but Featherpaw made him feel safe. The usual quiet she-cat was now standing up to Nightkit one minute. Then the other, they were playing. Now the she-cat was the deputy's apprentice! That was amazing, everyone thought Nightkit would get Marshfur.

X.x.X.x

Bloodkit nosed through the pile, hoping for a thrush. Sadly he didn't get want he want but settled for a sparrow. He bit into, moving his paw up to brush the feathers off his muzzle. He didn't want to talk to anyone. Lightfeather had her tail bandaged up but she heard she refused to say what happened. After a few moments, they seemed to give up hope since Lightfeather was always hard to win against despite her pretty looks. He heard the tendrils quiver and out stepped a beautiful small grey and black she-cat with large blue eyes and white ear tips. A visible scar was on her muzzle, and her gaze seemed to travel around camp till it landed on him. He shifted uncomfortably as the she-cat narrowed her eyes.

Followed behind her was a faintly striped russet tom with green eyes and a white she-cat with silver paws and tipped tail with the most beautiful dazzling amber eyes. They seemed to press close together so he assumed they were mates. The tom followed his leader's gaze to where it landed on him. He whispered in the she-cat's ear angling her to his direction. He watched the she-cat's eyes widen. She froze and he could see mixed emotion traveling through her eyes. Behind them was a long legged fiery red tabby tom.

He pricked his ears at the sudden pawsteps and he turned his head. Whitestar was bounding down the TallLedge, Willowheart at his side. When the deputy's out, Willowheart is usually in charge or her sister Minttail.

"Guststar, Redmaple. I hope your kit is doing fine," greeted Whitestar dipping his head at them.

"He is already a trouble maker," purred the fiery red tom, Bloodkit thought was Redmaple. He thought he looked similar to Redmaple but Bloodkit's pelt was way more darker. Redmaple nudged the two other warriors to dip their heads. They reluctantly did so.

"Guststar, Redmaple who are these two warriors. I never seemed them in my life," asked Willowheart politely staring at the two mates.

"My Apologies. This is Reedstripe and Iceheart. They were rogues that came to us. Since we were short of warriors after Talonclaw's and Flameclaw's disappearance." Whitestar nodded, giving the two rogues a glance before turning to Guststar.

"What are you here for. I can't say it must be important." Guststar seemed to purr in amusement. "Come to my den, But I'm afraid your warriors have to stay." Guststar nodded whispering something in Redmaple's ear before bounding after Whitestar.

Whitestar turned to Willowheart, bringing his muzzle close to her ear. "Make sure nobody hears. Especially those two rogues." Willowheart nodded briskly padding at the den entrance and sitting down. Pricking her ears in alert.

"So who are you?" Bloodkit snapped his attention from the den to see Iceheart sitting nicely in front of him. Her tail curled around her paws, cocking her head. Her dazzling amber eyes shone but yet showed no emotion. He hesistanted, not sure whether to tell Iceheart his name. "Won't tell me huh. Have it your way _Kit_. Don't trust your enemy. Your correct for not speaking. Reedstripe and I are from Shadowclan."

Bloodkit nodded, not sure why Iceheart was telling him this. "And Why are you talking to an enemy kit," he retorted back biting into the cold sparrow. Iceheart smiled. Her smile was kind and caring but yet cold at the same time.

"Smart Kit." He snorted shoving the half eaten sparrow away.

"I have to find my mother." He started to get up but Iceheart blocked his path.

"Whose your mother?" Bloodkit noticed sadness in her voice but he shook his head. He pushed past the she-cat and started to walk pass Redmaple and Reedstripe. But Redmaple called to him. He forced himself to glance back to see the tom smiling at him.

"Where's Wolfrain?" He shrugged, and headed into the elder's den.

**Oooo! What's Guststar discussing? Hehehe sorry for not updating really quickly. School came and then exams are next week so I'm trying to pump out a few more chapters before next week. So I will kinda inactive till I get finished with exams.**

**Review Please!**


	6. Dreams of the Dead or Living

_**Review Replies**_

_**Sunripple - Yep. Probably this Bloodkit won't find happiness for a long LONG time. c:**_

_**EnderoftheEnd - O: Thank you so much! This means a lot to this story and me**_

_**Heroiclightlion- I'm sorry about that. I kinda had to change some personalities but we will get some view of Hawksight's training soon.**_

Two moons passed since Guststar and the other warriors visited. Whitestar refused to discuss it with anyone, not even his son/deputy Marshfur. Bloodkit licked his paw, drawing it over his muzzle. Cats were milling around their dens. He should be excited like every other kit. But he wasn't. His apprentice ceremony was today but no cats cared. Except Lightfeather and some of the other apprentices. He sighed, trying to reach a tuft of fur sticking up.

"Bloodkit!" He looked, scowling as Lightfeather approached him. Her tail tip was covered in cobwebs and smelled like marigold.

"What," he asked scathing looking down at his messy fur. He was still small unlike other kits. Lightfeather looked down at him, gasping.

"Your fur! It's all messy," gasped Lightfeather picking him up by the scruff. Bloodkit wriggled, hissing as Lightfeather settled him down between her grey paws. Her paws squeezed his flank, as he tried to escape. Bloodkit panted, mewing in protest as Lightfeather began smoothing his fur down. "Oh! Come on Bloodkit! Hold still," grumbled Lightfeather smoothing down a tuft of fur on his head. She licked behind his ears, making him purr. She smiled, flicking his ear tips. Bloodkit flattened his ears as Lightfeather groomed his haunches. A touch of love ripped through Bloodkit, as he purred.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the HighLedge!"

Bloodkit managed to scramble away from Lightfeather. He looked to the opening of the nursery, glancing back at a sad Lightfeather. She managed to smile lightly but turned into a frown. Bloodkit resisted a groan and raced back. He pressed his muzzle against her shoulder (Which he had to stretch for). Lightfeather purred. He took the as a que and raced out. Featherpaw sat beside Scorchpaw and the other apprentices. They looked equally excited to finally get a new denmate. Of course Nightpaw was expressionless. He glared at Nightpaw as he went to sit in front of the HighLedge, Whitestar looking down at him with amusement.

"Bloodkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bloodpaw. Your mentor will be." He paused, scanning the clearing. He resisted the urge to look back but he could feel some warriors back away from Whitestar's searching eyes. "Wolfrain," he barked to his daughter. The dark grey-blue she-cat snapped her head up, confused but pride shone in her eyes. "Wolfrain, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You had received excelled training from Snakefang and you have shown yourself to be brave but caring. You will be the mentor of Bloodpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bloodpaw." They touched noses.

Some cheered his name loudly, others were more hesitant. Bloodk-erm-Bloodpaw followed Wolfrain to the other side of the clearing. She glanced down her dark yellow eyes shone as if she was remembering something. Once the cheering died down and some warriors came to congratulate Bloodpaw. He smiled at them pushing his way towards Wolfrain. The dark blue-grey she-cat was waiting at the entrance patiently.

"Glad you could get away," she teased. He beamed in pride as they stepped out. Bloodpaw walked out with Wolfrain at his side, gazing in awe. He stared at all the trees and and rocks. He glanced towards the side, seeing Wolfrain twitch her whiskers in amusement. Bloodpaw felt his pelt heat up in embarrassment as he hurried to join her. They walked in a couple moments of silence, before Bloodpaw finally glanced at his mentor.

"Where are we going?" Wolfrain glanced down at her smaller apprentice.

"The abandoned Twoleg nest. Rich in prey and herbs." Bloodpaw groaned, herbs. "The catmint Berryspots grows in there saved us in dangerous days. And other clans as well. So be grateful for it," added Wolfrain gently spotting Bloodpaw's ignorance. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead he focused in the path in front of him.

Small twigs and pebbles covered the path as they veered off. The path supposedly lead straight to the lake that the Clans shared. The canopy of trees provided very little sunlight but some of it glowed in the air as they passed by holes. Bushes and plants covered the ground. Some carried feathery yellow flowers others carried nothing. Every now and again he heard scurrying as Wolfrain and him passed by. He noticed some of the roots by the trees had different colors and Wolfrain explained that was Burdock roots. He gave a small sigh as Wolfrain said some time in his training he will need to learn herbs.

"But! Wolfrain, the other apprentices don't learn that," complained Bloodpaw once more. He watched his mentor's ears fold back in annoyance. He was complaining for the tenth time.

"For the last time Bloodpaw! Your different and I want you to learn," snapped Wolfrain coldly her dark yellow eyes flared more than ever. He looked towards the ground. The trip to the Abandoned Twoleg nest was silence.

Once they arrived. Bloodpaw could only gaze at the nest in disgust. Wolfrain talked and talked and finally they left. He glanced at the growing catmint before chasing after his mentor. He opened his mouth to ask where they were going but Wolfrain cut him off.

"We are going to the Sky Oak. But first the mossy clearing." Bloodpaw nodded glancing at the butterflies. His heart skipped a beat and he let out a yowl of joy. He raced ahead reaching out to touch the butterfly. Despite his size, he almost caught it. He heard a yowl from Wolfrain as she caught up to him.

"Bloodpaw! You know your not suppose run ahead," scolded Wolfrain but there was amusement dancing in her eyes. He lowered his ears, and stared at the ground defeated. But he was smiling at the ground. Wolfrain tapped under his chin and lifted it up to look at her. Wolfrain smiled and jumped over him, racing ahead. Her laugh was carried through the wind towards Bloodpaw. He stared after Wolfrain before snapping out of his trance. The wind blew her scent towards her. But it also mingled with pine and marsh scent. Bloodpaw crashed through the bushes spotting Wolfrain sitting in a clearing. Her fur was on edged and her ears were pricked.

"Bloodpaw," she mewed softly. She turned her dark yellow eyes towards him. Bloodpaw crawled softly to her, sitting beside her. "Smell that pine needles close by." He nodded lifting his muzzle. He glanced towards the bushes, sensing someone was watching. "Shadowclan," she whispered returning her gaze to the bushes. Bloodpaw watched her unsheathe her claws.

"Run!" she suddenly yowled and three cats raced out of the bushes. A silver fluffy tom with light grey markings and shiny yellow eyes raced towards him. He was an apprentice, experienced with battle training. Reedstripe exploded from the bushes joining a fluffy lean orange tabby tom and black she-cat. The warriors took on Wolfrain. Bloodpaw turned tail and fled. He crashed towards the bushes, panting as he ducked under branches. He heard the silver fluffy tom yowl in pain as a branch whacked his face. He turned to look over his shoulder and saw the tom stopped and was now whipping off the blood.

Bloodpaw turned and raced faster. Blood roared in his ears. His heartbeat beated faster than ever. He burst into camp like a wild badger. They immediately snapped their attention towards him. Lightfeather was the first to race towards him. She covered him in licks and wounded his tail around him.

"What happened, Where's Wolfrain?' asked Lightfeather gently. Bloodpaw leaned into Lightfeather, enjoying her still lingering milky scent.

"S-Shadowclan attacked at the clearing. Wolfrain told me to run," he stuttered seeing Maplefrost and Whitestar appear at the HighLedge. Whitestar's bright vivid eyes now darkened.

"Fireflower! Mintheart! Lightfeather! Smokeblaze! Go!" Whitestar yowled jumping off the HighLedge. Despite not being called, Maplefrost led the patrol out. Lightfeather reluctantly joined them and disappeared out of the entrance. Smokeblaze stopped by him.

"Runt, you made a grave mistake. Whitestar should of killed you. If he won't I will," he threatened before racing out. Whitestar arrived by himself a few moments later.

"If my daughter dies. It will be on your paws. And guiltiness will lay your Path of Blood," he growled without glancing at him. Bloodpaw felt himself shake as Whitestar ran out. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the familiar silver pelt.

"Bloodpaw, let's get some prey," murmured Featherpaw nudging his shoulder. Bloodpaw could only repeat Whitestar's words. _Path of Blood. On my paws. Blood._ Bloodpaw plopped on the ground beside the apprentice den. He saw Featherpaw nosing around the fresh kill pile. Scorchpaw and Cinderpaw were nearby, sharing a shrew together. Nightpaw was chatting lightly with Featherpaw who seemed to pick up a vole. Annoyance flared inside him as Nightpaw followed Featherpaw back to where he was sitting. Nightpaw himself was holding a mouse. Featherpaw sat beside him, Nightpaw on the other side. Bloodpaw stared at the vole between Featherpaw and him. He heard the distant murmurs of Nightpaw.

His name seemed distant. All he could think of was Wolfrain. Blood squenched under his claws. He drew back in horror. Opening his mouth, he tried to scream but no sound came out. He felt someone press against him, murmuring encouraging words. Bloodpaw relaxed, sitting back down. Featherpaw's dark blue eyes stared into his green ones, as she nudged the vole towards him. He heard a distant snicker making him flinch. The silver she-cat turned onto Nightpaw, snapping at him.

Bloodpaw stood up and raced towards the medicine cat den. He didn't want to see the injured warriors coming back. He didn't want to smell death. The red apprentice ducked into the medicine cat den, spotting the pale cream she-cat organizing herbs.

"Bloodpaw what brings you to my den," asked Berryspots without looking at him. Bloodpaw sat in a nearby nest, curling his tail over his paws.

"Before Whitestar raced to battle, he said to me," he paused taking in a deep breath. "_If my daughter dies. It will be on your paws. And guiltiness will lay your Path of Blood," _he repeated back to Berryspots. Her cream and black spots bristled slightly as he repeated but she forced it down.

"That is such nonsense. Whitestar just loves his kits dearly. That's all," purred Berryspots gently as she pushed the marigold into one pile. Bloodpaw shook his head, feeling tears cloud his eyes. He forced it back, and looked up. Berryspots was staring at him with her heather eyes. She opened her mouth to meow but a yowl brought her attention outside of the den. "Battle Patrol is back," she meowed quickly, grabbing the herbs before racing out. Bloodpaw sank into the nest, not wanting to face the clan. He quickly closed his eyes, realizing how tired he was.

_A whimper brought him awake from his slumber. Bloodpaw sat up, glancing around. He was in a dark forest, there was no sunlight. Only a misty floor. He stood up, glancing around. He started forward, stopping at a crack of a twig or a rolling of a pebble. He made to a hill that gazed over the whole land. A river separated the clearing from the forest. An eerie silence passed over. No Birds singing. No mice or voles scrambling. No Rabbits running across the clearing._

_He observed the river, spotting no fish swimming. Something's terribly wrong. He started down the hill, before hearing something in the forest. A growl. Followed by hisses. He stared at the forest through narrowed eyes. Out stepped Wolfrain. He widen his eyes, his mouth emitting a whimper. Her pelt was dirty and tangled. Her yellow eyes no longer showed the shine but was darkened. There was a long scar leading across her neck. Wolfrain smiled showing sharp edged teeth. Her long sharp hooked claws gleamed in the moonlight, thirsty for blood. He snapped out of his gaze as more scuffles were heard in the forest. He turned tail and fled. He raced down the mountain with impeccable speed. The pounding of pawsteps made him go faster. But it ended bad for him. He tripped rolling down the mountain. A sharp pain stung in his paw and he lifted his head. He was nearly at the stream, as he hobbled there. The sharp pains told him to stop. The blood dripping on the ground from his leg told him to give up._

_Growling at his weak self, he leaped over the stream. The pain grew stronger as he landed awkwardly. Half of his body was in the river. The cold water stung at his wound as he clawed his way up to the ground. Digging his claws into grass, he hauled himself up. Wolfrain and her pack already was by the river._

"_What do you want," he asked, his voice was hoarse. Wolfrain licked her teeth, baring them into a snarl. As if it was a command, two cats stepped up. A familiar silver pelt caught his eye. Featherpaw. The she-cat was larger and her pelt contained scars. Especially a long one leading down her flank. The other tom was ginger. Nightpaw. His ginger fur rippled in anger as he bared his teeth. There was two claw marks leading down his blueish green eye. And an extended scar leading from the haunches to his tail. He gulped as they both unsheathe their claws. The pack behind them yowled in triumph. _

_Bloodpaw watched his best friend leap over the river first, advancing towards him. The other two jumped as well, a little away from Featherpaw. He backed away, his tail tucked under his legs. Coward! His mind screamed. He backed away to far, tripping on a root. Featherpaw smiled evilly and leaped onto him. Her claws dug into his shoulders as he feebly clawed back. His twisted paw caused more pain as Featherpaw pinned it down. He yowled trying to kick her. That made Featherpaw more anger, and bite his twisted paw._

"_Enough!" _

_Featherpaw reluctantly let go, lifting her gaze up. Annoyance flaring in her dark blue eyes. Wolfrain and Nightpaw caught up, dragging their claws across in flank and belly. He gritted his teeth in pain as Nightpaw sunk his claws into the same place he got scratched._

"_Shouldn't of left me to die," sneered Wolfrain tracing his neck lightly._

"_Shouldn't of taken Featherpaw away from me," growled Nightpaw digging his claws deeper into the bone. Featherpaw said nothing but glared at him._

"_Featherpaw. Hold him down. Dig your claws into his shoulders. I will end him," hissed Wolfrain letting so Featherpaw could take her place. Wolfrain bared her teeth, towering over him._

"_Your path will be bathed in Blood. And that blood belongs to me," yowled Wolfrain and bit into his neck. He heard the sickening crunch of bone, and his head dropped to the floor. He heard the howls of triumph._

_**Finally! An Update during exams though. But sorry if it was rushed in the dream. Just to clear things, Bloodpaw didn't fight back because he didn't want to hurt his friends more even though it was just a dream. And he didn't have any fighting experience. **_

_**But anyways! Will Wolfrain survive? The world may never know. Don't worry you will c:**_

_**Review Please!**_


	7. Don't Ask Questions

_**Review Replies**_

"_**splinterclaw" - Thanks!**_

_**Sunripple - Yep. Whitestar tends to be harsher than expected. But I'm going to torture Bloodpaw for a bit longer. And they would probably keep blaming him**_

_**EnderoftheEnd - Yes, it was Shimmerpaw (Shimmersky). I wouldn't say Shimmerpaw was planning on attacking him…..Yet…. The black she-cat was Ravenfeather. Sister to Sparrowfeather.**_

_He stood poised on the edge of the hill. Overlooking the whole land. A whitepaw in front of a red paw. The wind breezing past him side. His perfect dream went down and down. His dream playing him like a game._

_The bark of the tree was thin, so thin it couldn't contain a squirrel family. If he slipped from the tree, he would fall. Fall in the abyss. The clearing was thin ribbon of rainbow reflecting bright reds and greens and yellows._

_On the other side of the clearing was darkness. Just darkness. Calling out to him._

_He could see things down there on the right side. Beyond his reach. Down below were his real parents, he had no memory of. Featherpaw. Sweet Featherpaw. Her silver fur glistening in the moonlight as she called to him. Her voice silkily has honey. Down in the darkness were jagged edges and harsh noises that made him want to rip his ears off. _

_He wanted to close his eyes from the hooked claws, staring and glaring eyes, and snarling muzzles, he wanted to close his eyes._

_It didn't work. Even through closed eyes, he saw them. He heard them. The snarls, the growls and the hisses. The growls loud as thunder able to break the ground. Their harsh words leaking into his brain, making him shudder. Some words were soft and silkily. They would float from their mouths to him and he would feel peace until the nest shrieking noise and the darkness slowly creeping towards him. _

_On his left, a endless transparent world. Quiet ghostly things drifted silently, the shades of grey. No hard edges, no loud sounds. It was dark and so very, oddly quiet. Down there, a softly glowing orb, a faint purple sun. It would reach out to him. Wrap it around his one white paw. A tendril, a mist. It touched him, wrapping it around his paws._

_Peace. Quiet. Nothingness. Darkness would whisper words making him scream. Sometimes Darkness played him. A game. It enjoyed watching him writhe in pain. But who brought that pain upon him. Whitestar._

_The endless transparent world shattered. The soft purple sun whispered, Come down here and feel the quietness. _

_On the other side, the jangly hard side, his killers in his previously dream smirked. Unsheathing his claws. Sending a transparent mist towards him. His pelt felt like a thousand claws running across his pelt. They grew closer, releasing more tendrils . One wrapped around his neck. Thorns pierced his neck as it wrapped around tighter. He let out a ear-splitting scream before plummeting into the abyss. _

"It's alright Bloodpaw. Your fine," cooed Berryspots, bringing him closer to her chest. Bloodpaw whimpered but the screaming stopped. Bloodpaw buried his muzzle into her fur shaking violently. "What happened," she murmured settling Bloodpaw back on his nest. She pushed a wet moss ball with her paw. Bloodpaw lapped it up eagerly. Berryspots turned her back on him, picking out her herb crevice. Bloodpaw pushed the moss ball away, curling his paws around his belly. It let out a loud growl and he shrunk back in embarrassment. Berryspots turned to him, her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"I'll get you some prey. What do you want?"

"A rabbit." Berryspots nodded before slipping out of the den. Bloodpaw glanced around, once she was gone. Moss hung over half of the cave, concealing something or someone. He shrugged at Berryspots's odd placement and walked out. The fur above his eyes was matted with water. He shook out his pelt, walking stiffly to the small pond Berryspots had in her den. He dipped his muzzle in, enjoying the water lapping at his muzzle. He lifted it out, staring at his reflecting. His fur matted with moss and dirt. Ribs clung to his pelt as he turned. Bloodpaw frowned, his size was the one those bullies got to pick on.

He lifted his head up at the approaching pawsteps. He quickly slunk to his nest, plopping down on his nest. He closed his eyes briefly, scenting the sweet smell around him. He wanted to know who that was. His eyes fluttered open, staring at a silver pelt. He screamed backing away into the corner. Berryspots came running in glancing at Featherpaw who just stared at him in surprise. A rabbit laid near her paws.

"Bloodpaw, it's okay. I'm Featherpaw, your friend," she mewed softly taking a step forward. Bloodpaw hissed violently clawing at the air between them. She backed away hurt clearly shining in her eyes. Berryspots rested her tail on the young cat's shoulder. Her heather eyes narrowed at him. Bloodpaw shook violently as he heard more pawsteps.

"What's going on." He heard the gruff voice of Whitestar. He growled softly. That monster that made him have this nightmares. He unsheathe his claws, a growl rumbling in his throat. He barged past Featherpaw and Berryspots and raced at Whitestar. It surprised him, but he just growled. Bloodpaw smirked and slammed into him knocking him off his feet with surprising force. Whitestar stumbled out of the den. Immediately warriors started racing towards him but Whitestar held up his tail.

"Let's see what this killer can do," hissed Whitestar. Bloodpaw took that as a cue and he raced at Whitestar. The white tom leaped and Bloodpaw slid past. He had no fighting experience but that didn't stop him. He watched the apprentices practice some moves. Bloodpaw panted, but perfectly timed when Whitestar landed. He didn't give him time to recover before he raced after him. He slammed into him, hissing as he did so. It knocked the breath out of Whitestar and sent him flying. Bloodpaw smirked when he heard gasps. He stalked towards Whitestar, growling as Marshfur tried to interfere.

"Remember what your father said. Stay away," he meowed coldy. It was more cold than he intended. Marshfur hissed in annoyance and backed away in the crowd. Fear easily seen in his pale green eyes. Bloodpaw's fur bristled as Whitestar opened his mouth. He placed a paw on his throat, grinning evilly. He scowled once he saw amusement in Whitestar's eyes. All the anger and sorrow that he kept bottled up. It exploded.

"The Nightmares! Whitestar! You gave me nightmares! I didn't want to leave Wolfrain but she made me. You blame me for everything when I didn't do anything. Your just a worthless fox-dung. Picking on apprentices when you had the chance. Can't believe you were ever made deputy. Your just a bully. Anyone could be a better leader that you," he spat taking his paw of his throat. He saw surprise and anger mingled in the glare that Whitestar gave him. Bloodpaw felt his blood boil as the crowd gave surprise gasps but also murmurs of understanding.

He shook his pelt, walking past the warriors without a glance. He slipped into the den, knocking into someone in the process. Featherpaw. Her eyes were filled with understanding and sorrow. Not anger or fear in the stares of the other warriors. Featherpaw drew closer, fondling his ears.

"Are you okay," she whispered softly in his ears as she flicked them with her tail. Bloodpaw felt a shudder run through him but he forced himself to stand still.

"I'm fine," he mewed stiffly, walking past her. He forced himself to pick up the rabbit and sat in his nest staring at it.

"I can see you're not. Bloodpaw tell me what was the dream about," mewed Featherpaw walking towards him. He growled softly.

"I'm fine for the last time! Stop worrying about me," he snapped harshly as he dug his fangs into the rabbit. While he chewed he felt frustration radiating from Featherpaw's pelt.

"No you're not! I can see the anger and feel the sorrow. So tell me!," retorted Featherpaw lifting his head up with her tail. Bloodpaw forced himself to look into Featherpaw's dark blue eyes. He saw mixed emotions running through her face. He mewed softly nudging her shoulder to indicate to sit down. Instead she dragged other nest beside his, and plopped down. She was curious yet strangely eager to hear.

*Skips dream telling because we know what happens*

Featherpaw let out a gasp at the end. She rushed forward, covering his face in licks. Bloodpaw shifted slightly, uncomfortable. Featherpaw got the memo and backed away, a blush clearly visible in her cheeks. Bloodpaw smiled at her, licking her cheek. The blush got even darker.

"Bloodpaw, you know I can never kill you," she murmured after a few moments of silence. Bloodpaw saw honestly in her eyes, which made him smile.

"I know you won't," he purred. Bloodpaw grinned cheekily making Featherpaw chuckle. She scooted closer till her pelt pressed against his. Featherpaw leaned against him, purring softly as she twined their tails. Bloodpaw shifted slightly. It wasn't that he didn't like it. It just felt uncomfortable.

"Bloodpaw?" He snapped out of his thoughts staring at Featherpaw. The she-cat towered over him slightly as she continued to stare at him oddly. She shuffled her paws, opening her mouth to say something. But Whitestar's call cut her off. He muttered a curse as Featherpaw quickly left while he just sat there. Frustration and anger already boiled up inside him. He stood up, giving his chest a few quick licks, ready for the dejection.

He slipped outside unnoticed for a few moments before all the stares turned on him. He forced himself to walk past them, their glares burned a hole in his pelt. He sat in front of the TallLedge curling his tail over his paws. Whitestar stared at him, frustration swimming in his yellow eyes. He smirked slightly, cocking his head in observation.

"I gathered you here today because of this apprentice," he yowled pointing a tail at Bloodpaw. "He left my daughter to die and attacked him. We only have one option left. Exile."

Bloodpaw shifted slightly, a shiver running through his spine. Whitestar obviously caught the nervous shudder and smirked at him. The warriors yowled in agreement, hissing and growling at him. Except the ones who truly cared about him. Lightfeather was on the brink of crying as she buried her face into Snowflurry's fur. Her kits wore the same frowns as well as Fireflower's kits. Bloodpaw smiled sadly at him before turning to Whitestar who caught the look of affection at the group.

"But, the option isn't available. We need a new mentor to train this apprentice. And I will train him," finished Whitestar. There were yowls of outrage and gasps. Whitestar ignored them and jumped down. He briefly touched noses with him before herding him to the entrance. He heard the hisses of disapproval behind him. As they left, he glanced at Whitestar's face. It was expressionless as he kept moving on.

"Where are we going," he asked. Whitestar stopped, and turned to face him.

"Listen Runt," he spat. "You listen to me. Ask no questions, do as I say. Any questions," he growled. Bloodpaw opened his mouth to retort before a sharp cuff from him made him shut it. "No question Runt. You can't even listen or make a good warrior because of your size."

Bloodpaw's blood boiled as he lead him through the forest. They arrived at a sheltered clearing. The floor was flat and mossy with a sapling at the edge of the clearing.

"This is the Mossy Clearing where we train our apprentices. I guess this is also fit for runts," sneered Whitestar.

Bloodpaw hissed as Whitestar pushed him to the other side of the clearing. "Now, Runt race back and forth." He sat at the edge of the clearing, a scowl plastered on his face. Bloodpaw muttered a curse as he settled into a crouch. He burst forward, touching the sapling and running back to where he was before. He sat down, smiling innocently at Whitestar. His bright vivid eyes burning with anger. "Again," he barked.

Bloodpaw hissed at him making Whitestar let out a low growl. They gave each other deathly glares before Bloodpaw had to turn away. Whitestar let out a satisfying growl. Bloodpaw sheathe and unsheathe his claws as he ran. Whitestar watched with narrow eyes barking out to keep his tail straight. By the time it was Sundown Whitestar finally let him stop.

Bloodpaw plopped on the ground, letting out a groan. His muscles were on fire and his paws burned. "Let's go back to camp." Bloodpaw muttered something inaudible before climbing to his paws. He half limped half ran back to camp. Whitestar was already there speaking softly with his mate Maplefrost. The calico she-cat glancing back at Featherpaw now and again. The silver she-cat was sharing tongues with Nightpaw. The tom purring every now and again. Bloodpaw watched them through narrowed eyes, before slipping into camp. The rattle of the bramble tendrils brought everyone's attention to the entrance.

He lowered his head, staring at the ground as he walked. His one white paw stepping in front of his red one. Once he reached the pile, he quickly grabbed a sparrow of the pile. He marched past Nightpaw and Featherpaw without a glance. He plopped down in front of the apprentice den, digging his fangs into the sparrow. Plucking a feather from the bird, he heard mutters of disappointment. Bloodpaw looked up slowly and saw Nightpaw walking towards him, Featherpaw brushing against him. Swallowing a retort of jealousy he dug back into the sparrow. Hoping his full mouth would stop them from conversing with him.

"Bloodpaw." Apparently it didn't work he thought bitterly. He looked up, dragging a paw over his blood stained muzzle. Nightpaw looked angry but Featherpaw was oblivious or just ignored him.

"What?" he asked coldly resisting a glance at Nightpaw.

**Sorry for the adrupt ending. I felt like I really needed to update Blood Path. But anyways! The reason I updated late was because I had school obviously. But also because I was working on the dream. I wanted it to be how would you say scary and fearful. More detail in the dream took my long. But it ended up great. More better than I expected. **

**Review Please!**


	8. You Must Survive

"What?" he repeated again as Nightpaw just stared at him. The tom just stared at him wide eye, his mouth opening. Featherpaw stood behind him, cowering. He looked at them funny before glancing back behind him. A green colored with darker marbled patterns snake slithered towards him. He let out a yelp jumping to his paws. The snake made a sound of distress at the lost of his prey.

Bloodpaw stared at it slithering towards them. He growled slightly whipping around. Featherpaw being the intelligent one of of the group raced towards the leader den. He cuffed a stunned Nightpaw making him turn tail and run.

The snake smiled what looked like a toothy grin. It's fangs glistened with clear liquid that dripped right onto the floor. Bloodpaw unsheathed his claws, turning his head. No sound. No one knew there was a snake. He sniffed slightly at his burning paws. He turned back seeing the snake ready to strike. He let out a ear splitting yowl and scrambled to his paws. He tried to run but wasn't fast enough. The snake caught his haunches, digging them in. The venom already injecting to his bloodstream.

He fell to the ground, the snake letting out a hiss. His prey was to hard.

Bloodpaw let out a groan, opening one eye. The blurry snake slithered away in the direction of the medicine den. He turned more, spotting two glistening spots on his haunches where the snake bit him. It was glowing red a few drops already pooled around it. He let out another groan and felt the foam starting to come up.

Bloodpaw staggered to his paws forcing them to stand. His legs were weak, the venom working it's dark magic. He wished for someone to come out and save him. Berryspots was out collecting herbs. There'd be no saving him.

He put one paw in front of the other. Each part responding with a Stop. His body burned in everyplace. Every place on the body burned.

Bloodpaw pushed through the bramble tendrils, tripping a bit. He saw vines covering half of the den. Green caught his attention. He snapped his head towards the attention. The snake slithered past the vines, not noticing Bloodpaw standing by. He growled, staggering towards the vines. He yanked them down, spotting his old mentor.

He paused. Wolfrain's dark blue grey pelt was matted with cobwebs. A whole line of them leading down her neck. Bite marks covered her tail. Her breathing ragged. He let out a whine, and stepped forward. Ignoring the burning pain in his body. He sank down, pressing against Wolfrain. He spotted the snake, out of the corner of his vision coming towards them.

He felt his eyes grow heavy. He blinked staring at his mentor. With all his strength. He let out a yowl. A piercing shriek that broke into the air, alerting the warriors. He heard the vibrations of pawsteps and sounds of murmuring. He smiled. If one cat had to live. It had to be Wolfrain. He closed his eyes, a smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

><p>Whitestar heard the shriek first. He turned towards his mate, Maplefrost. The brown calico perked her ears up, beginning to stand up. The grey flecked tom stood up, and raced out. He first saw the familiar silver and ginger pelt streaking away from a red furred tom. The runt. He turned but only to sense something wrong.<p>

He turned back, seeing Bloodpaw staggering towards the medicine cat den. Except the blood red apprentice was limping. Blood seeping from two wounds holes in his leg. Whitestar widen his eyes. He tried to move but couldn't. Maplefrost tried to nudge him out of his state. But couldn't.

Until, the yowl. The pierce shrieking yowl. He snapped out of his state, bounding down the HighLedge. He felt his warriors gather around him. He pushed his way through the den. He saw the vines yanked out. Whitestar pushed through in time to see the green colored snake, ready to kill his other victim.

Bloodpaw laying beside Wolfrain, a paw thrown over the dark blue grey warrior. His breathing slowed. Whitestar let out a snarl, and race towards the snake. It paused in it's killing bite, and hissed at him. Whitestar slammed into the snake, pinning it down. He bite it's neck quickly.

Whitestar turned, and saw his apprentice. The runt. That always gets picked on. Whitestar let out a grumble, and picked up Bloodpaw. The blood red apprentice let out a groan as the grey flecked leader, shoved himself out.

"Whitestar!" He barely turned to see the pale silver she-cat coming towards him. Sorrow covering her gaze.

"Lightfeather, -"

"I'm Coming." The whole clan turned to see his daughter hobbling out. Wincing every time she took a step. Her yellow eyes held determination, as she stopped at him.

"No your not!" Whitestar let out a barely audible hiss as Maplefrost stepped up. Her pale blue eyes narrowed against the injured warrior.

"She is coming," growled Whitestar through Bloodpaw's fur. The brown calico she-cat shot a glare at her mate, but he refused to meet it. "Don't slow us down, Wolfrain."

Whitestar turned and raced out. He brushed away the bramble tendrils, as he rushed out. Branches and leafs whipped his face, as he raced past. He let out a hiss, as he raced into a thorn bush. He slashed at them, growling through Bloodpaw's fur. Thorns pricked at Bloodpaw. But he was too unconscious to feel them.

Whitestar pulled Bloodpaw out, grumbling a curse. He heard the others arrive behind him.

"Wolfrain! Whitestar is heading towards Shadowclan," he heard Lightfeather yell behind him. Wolfrain leaped over a log. He hissed, as he lost his footing. He dropped Bloodpaw on the other side. He leaped up again, sinking his claws into the trunk. Whitestar hauled himself to the the top. He saw Bloodpaw tangled up in a clump of ferns. He leaped over, landing awkwardly on the other side.

He hissed as he slipped on his tail. He fell towards the ground, a shock of pain sent through his spine. He watched as Lightfeather nimbly leaped over and raced over to Bloodpaw. She picked up Bloodpaw gently but quickly. Whitestar hauled himself up and kept racing forward. Guststar's warning echoing in his ears.

He raced out of the bushes, just in time for a patrol to arrive.

"You were stomping around in the forest," sneered a lean orange tabby. Whitestar glared at him, before a white she-cat with silver paws and tail tip shoved him to the back.

"Orangesplash, get to towards the back. Don't forget whose leading this patrol," spat the she-cat. The orange tabby just snorted.

"What's wrong Whitestar," asked the she-cat turning towards him. Her dazzling amber eyes gazing over him. Mixed emotions appearing in her face.

"B-"

Lightfeather crashed through, Wolfrain hobbling towards them slowly. Bloodpaw dangling from her jaws, his breathing slower than before. Iceheart widen her eyes, at the apprentice. Her patrol gasped.

"Please," pleaded Lightfeather through his fur. "Please, I love him. He is one of my sons."

Iceheart narrowed her eyes at the pale silver she-cat but nodded. She turned towards white tom with a flash of black on his chest.

"Lightningstrike, run back to camp. Alert Brightweb quickly. Looks like a snake bite." The tom nodded and raced off. Iceheart turned towards the Thunderclan patrol. "Let's go. Orangesplash, Goldenleaf stay on there side. And keep up."

The golden tabby tom hissed at her. But stayed near the side of Wolfrain. The dark grey blue warrior leaning heavily on tom. Iceheart nodded, and reached over to grab Bloodpaw. Lightfeather hissed and took a step back.

"It would be faster. Besides, he isn't your son anyways," growled Iceheart. Lightfeather lashed her tail but obediently dropped Bloodpaw. Whitestar watched as Iceheart picked up Bloodpaw delitcinetly. He cocked his head as Iceheart started racing ahead with incredible speed. Whitestar snapped out of his gaze to see Iceheart quickly becoming a dot in the distance.

"Iceheart is one of the fastest cats in the clan," mewed Goldenleaf coming up beside him. Wolfrain leaning up against him.

"I noticed," grumbled Whitestar. He let out a low growl. Until he felt something wack against his head. He turned his head to see Wolfrain lowering her tail, her yellow eyes serious.

"Show some respect, Dad. Shadowclan is helping," hissed Wolfrain. He watched as his daughter hobble away, Goldenleaf following her. He let out a snort and turned towards the direction of Iceheart and ran.

* * *

><p>Whitestar watched as Orangesplash slipped past the large boulder which was called the "entrance." He let out a disdainful snort and slipped past. He hissed as a patch of fur got caught on the brambles. He huffed past the entrance to see the Shadowclan warriors watching him. Guststar watching from a low hanging branch, a smug look plastered on her face.<p>

"I heard about your apprentice. So sad indeed," mewed Guststar with fake sorrow. Whitestar resisted a growl as he sidestepped towards the medicine cat den. He saw a flash of russet across his vision. He glanced up a bit so see a familiar faintly striped russet tom.

"Reedstripe, get out of my way," mewed Whitestar, a bit of venom behind every word. The russet tom stepped back, his green eyes shining with hatred. He opened his mouth to speak before Iceheart, his mate, stepped out. Stepping in between the fight.

"Brightweb wants to see you."

Whitestar dipped his head and stepped inside. He spotted the brown tabby she-cat, her grey paws kneading his shoulders. A smoky grey tom stood beside her. He sat close by, watching the smoky grey tom chew some spike green leaves. He spit it out and pushed it on Bloodpaw's wound.

"Crowpaw, grab the yarrow. It can help to expel the poison," ordered Brightweb pressing some moss around the wound. A little blood still leaked from the snakebite. Crowpaw shuffled around, and sniffed at the leaves. _He's blind thought Whitestar as Crowpaw _swished his tail. He grabbed some feathery yellow leaves and brought them to Brightweb. The brown tabby shoved the herbs down his throat. She grabbed some moss and placed it under his mouth. Whitestar watched as a ripple went through his stomach. He vomited. He turned away at the smell as Brightweb muttered something to Crowpaw. He felt the apprentice brush against him and headed out.

Brightweb now faced him, her green eyes fulled of stress

"I don't know if he'll make it or not. A lot of the poison already made it into his bloodstream." Whitestar let out a sigh, as he stared at his apprentice.

His breathing more ragged than ever.

_Like blood, it will spread through the forest. Slow, but steady. But Beware even the poison will spring from the heart of Shadowclan and can destroy the cat set on the path of blood._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So sorry for the late upload. Really late. So I have nothing to say but please review! And the uploads will become daily now.<strong>_


End file.
